The purest form of love
by CanadaGrizzly
Summary: A vampire is stalking from New York to Forks. Seems like he is after one thing. Will Alyssa protect her friend , with her life if need be? Will the Indian legends about a flaming wolf be true?The flame will battle the demon, to protect the ice." What does that mean? Please leave plot suggestions in the reviews. Thanks!
1. Ally

They speak of a legend, the great wolfcheifs of a distant time. A little known fact t no one yet has realized in all the time the Elders have passed down our history.

You don't have to be a Quilluitte to shift into a wolf. Anyone can do it, anyone with a pure intent. Whose reason for transforming is born of the purest, most selfless love imaginable. It's not a game, the wolfright. The great chiefs spoke of one whose heart was as pure as winter snow, whose eyes burned with a righteous fire.

They say that this wolf has a coat of flaming red, dusted with charcoal black. They say it's eyes are burning gold.

The legends say that "The flame will battle the demon, to protect the ice." I don't know what that means,or how it will come to pass, but it interests me. The great chief had a vision once, where the flaming wolf was running through the forest, and the entire forest went up in flames.

But I have trouble believing this wolf is bad. If the legends are true, it will be born of the most selfless love, the truest sacrifice. The greatest loyalty. If it is as the legends say, I see no reason to fear this wolf. Love is noble, and noble is kind.

* * *

The sky was dark, and rain poured down as Alyssa made her way up the steps into the Cullen house. "Rose! Hey-I'm here!" She ran up the steps, and into the house, kicking her shoes off as she went.

"Hey Esme-" she smiled, giving the motherly vampire a hug. "Is Rose here?"

"Yes. She's in her room. She wants to talk to you about something." Esme smiled, before stroking the girl's long, red hair. "Go on up and see her."

"Ok." Alyssa dropped her book bag by the couch, then raced upstairs, eager to see her best friend after a long day.

"Hey Jasper!" Alyssa said, smiling at him ."guess what? Thanks to you I got an A on my history paper."

"Well, I'm glad-" Jasper drawled, amused to see the slightly annoying human running to greet Rosalie like they'd been apart for days. Even though they'd literally just seen each other before Alyssa went to drama club.

"Rose!" Alyssa ran into Rose's room, tackling the pretending-to-be-surprised vampire in a hug.

"What sweetie?" She laughed, pulling Alyssa to sit beside her. "Did I not JUST see you?"

"Yeah, but that was HOURS ago." Alyssa whined teasingly. "And I need your help with this stupid paper for current events!"

"Ally, we're in the same class. Just one hour apart. What's the paper on?" Rosalie asked.

"Ok, so, it started in New York, but he's making a path here!" Alyssa said, looking at Rose.

"Slow down. WHO is making a path here?" She asked, looking at Alyssa's excited expression.

"The bride killer! He kills brides, the night before their wedding. And he leaves a pearl at the scene. And a bag of rose petals!" She saw Rosalie's eyes widen.

"That sounds vicious. Very...twisted-" Rosalie sighed, as Alyssa rested her head against her. "What else do you know?"

"Well, so far he only kills people with blonde hair and blue eyes. Very specific type. " She shrugged. "I'm thinking bad breakup is the motive-"

"Ill help you write this, but NO chasing off after this guy, ok? Remember what happwhen you tried to catch that guy you thought was a jewel thief?"

Alyssa did remember. "You had to rescue me. That was fun! I like when you fight. You're ...uh.." Alyssa blushed.

"I'm what?" Rosalie growled playfully. She pinned Alyssa down on the bed, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Very..Very...awesome. now let me up!" She giggled.


	2. Lurking King

_He stood there, on the roof of the Cullen house, listening as Ally spoke with Rosalie. He fought back a smug grin. So, the stupid little human was the meddling type, if only he could lure her out, Rosalie would follow. He sensed that she would do anything to keep the human safe._

"ok. So, I'm taking you home, no way in hell are you walking alone at night, not while Im around, ok?"

 _He was amused at Rosalie's words, because he knew that he was the cause of her caution. He was the cause of her current existance._

"ok. But can you take me in your convertable? I love the wind- and you drive so fast."

 _He watched, interested as Rosalie stood, lifting the small human in her arms. Her golden eyes glowed with a softness and light to them that he had never seen before,even when he had watched her with the big male, Emmett. Could she actually be in LOVE with this human girl?_

 _He decided to test it. He focused his gift on the girl, and waited. His gift was powerful. He could make someone feel pain, but he could also manipulate them to do whatever he wanted them to._

"Rosalie-" Ally gasped suddenly, sinking to the ground right outside the car. "Rosie- "

"Whats wrong? Ally,can you tell me honey?"

 _He watched as Rosalie knelt beside the human, watched as she pulled her into her arms, nuzzling her gently._

"What happened? I...I felt faint suddenly. Then you were holding me- I..I love you-" Ally whispered weakly.

"Shhh...my sweet, sweet girl. You'll be ok. I promise. I will stay with you tonight."

 _As they left, there was no doubt in Royce's mind that HIS Rose was in love with a human woman._

 _He would have to kill them both._


End file.
